Kyohi
by HiImPanda
Summary: No one knows what really happened that night, what was behind the actions made that night. It has been three years and the other has been away. Three years and they meet again. /NaruSasu/past M-preg/
1. Prologue

**/AN/:This is my first story and sorry for the repost, I found mistakes and had to fix them. But if there is still wrong wroted words and grammar mistakes, I sincerely apologize. But please don´t hate and at least _try_ to enjoy. Oh, and also I´ll be pposting the first chapter before Saturday!**

**Kyohi**

No one knows what really happened that night, what was behind the actions made that night.

After that one mission everything changed between them. Either of them realised what actually happened, so they closed it out of their minds. Or Naruto did. Sasuke did not have that opportunity

Orochimaru had offered him all kinds of things, to come with him, to come stronger. And everyone at Orochimarus was some kind of creature, not normal, so he would fit in perfectly because of what he is now.

That night, when sasuke left, he told Sakura. Sakura was in denial, Sasuke belong s only to her, no one else. She was put on undes a jutsu so she would sleep trough the night. When seh woke up she didn´t remember it, her mind was blank about the night. She only remembered confessin and pleading for Sasuke to stay. But he didn´t.

To Naruto, bringing Sasuke back became an obsession. A mission that would have to be done, it would be always before everything. No food, no rest, only the mission. In the end Naruto couldn´t reconize which was more important; the mission or Sasuke.

But now it has been three years.

Three years, and Sasuke hasn´t come home.

Three years, and Sasuke has lived a life with only one light.

Three years, and Naruto has lived in darkness about what really happened.

Three years, and they meet again.

**Denial-Kyohi-****拒否**


	2. Chapter 1

Roof made of ground fell from the end of the tunnel. The bright light from the sun enlightened the tunnels, only the closest ones and not even them fully. The dust started to fade and The Sakura ran, leaving Naruto standing there alone. She ran fast, she needed to get there before he was gone. The tunnels new formed opening was right there, just few steps away. She sped up so she wouldn´t be able to stop. Sha ran out of the tunnels seeing Sai kneeling in the middle of the destroyed tunnels. The sun blinded her. She started to turn her head to different directions, trying to find him.

Then a deep and smooth voice, like liquid gold, said:"Sakura"

She inhaled loudly as she turned her head to the direction of that beautiful voice.

"...Sasuke"

Naruto stood clued to that same spot. Emotions ran through him, happines, sadness, hope, relief. All at te same. Would he come back? Would he be the same? Woul he... what? What would he do, would he even be there at the end of that tunnel.

Naruto took a step. He took another and another and another till he was running. But then the end of the tunnel came. He tried to stop but he couldn´t. Running fast and trying to stop, he landed right outside of the tunnels opening, blinded by the light, covered in dust.

"Naruto!"

Naruto raised his gaze to see Sakura running to him, while Sai stood in the middle of the hollow in the ground.

Naruto stood up and akura came to him, whispering into his ear.

"We found him, we´re not letting him go right,... right?" she said trying to be calm.

"... Right" came Narutos answer.

He had gathered enough courage to look up. The sun blinded him, but he could see tha dark figure at the top of the tunneled ground. Sasuke. Naruto stared at him until he was used to the light. Everyone was quiet. Saukes gaze met Naruto´s and Naruto´s heart missed a beat.

Then Sasuke moved. Everyone inhaled.

The wind was only thing they could hear.

Then he jumped.

Sasuke landed right in front of Naruto, having his hand on Naruto´s shoulder.

Naruto couldn´t think. His heart beated so fast that he couldn´t hear over it. His mind was blank and full of things at tyhe ame time. Was he really there. He could hear the others breath, sell his sent in the wind.

He was there, he coul hear him, smell him, feel him...

"Usuratonkachi..."

_'Sasuke'_

"Don´t you dare to come after me ever again" was hissed into Naruto´s ear and it made him wince.

Sasuke lifted his katana.

"Sasuke, no...!"

He kept his hand still.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke..." her voice was just a whisper.

"... You´re still fucking annoying"

And the his katana almost hit it´s target.

"Not so fast." sai Sai while trying to keep the sword far from paralyzed Naruto.

"Oh.. so when Team 7 is helpless they put the clone on work, Ha, like you could ever replase me!" Sasuke hissed on Sai face.

"I´m not trying to replase you, I-"

"Sai,... please stop"

All turned their heads to Naruto´s direction.

"So, the Dobe can actually-"

"Please stop this, Sasuke" Naruto said without looking at him. "Come home with us." he said and turned around. "Just, come home, it´s been too long, ...Teme" Naruto said, trying to stay calm, to not scream, to not cry, to not attack, to not anything, ´cause it never worked before.

Sasukes whole body tensed. His eyes turned into sharingan.

Sakura swallowed, trying to hide her fear.

Sasuke had changed, that boy from three years ago had turned into something else. That boy who she fell in love with was not here. But he couln´t have dissappear forever, right …right?

But when she was looking at Sasuke, she could see lots of thigs; fear, rage, anger, revenge. Was this what Sasuke had been all along?

"Do not. Ever. ...Call me that. Again." Sasuke yelled and turned around already chidori on his hand, aiming to crush Naruto.

Sakura started to run, to save Naruto.

Naruto made rasengan.

Sai attacked as well.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Everyone looked up, to see Orochimaru standing up at the gruond with Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama..."

"Sasuke-kun, weren´t you supposed to be resting instead of attacking visiters?"

Sasuke growled at that.

"Now now, we were going to leave anyway, so why not now? And et them be, they are not needed"

Sasuke glanced at his old teammates and juped up. Glanced once down at them, his eyes full of hatred. The he ran. Leaing Naruto there helpless and and once again, failing the mission.

The mission failed. He couldn´t bring Sasuke back. Not to Konoha, not to Sakura, _not to_ _himself_... But the mission had to be fullfilled and he would not give up. Next time he will try harder. Not again, not until the mission is done.

* * *

**/AN/: Thanks for reading! Im very happy for the welcome my story got. [kyaa!] I want to say that I´m sorry if you are not satisfied with the way I made Naruto to be in this Chap, but I tried my best to make him be what I wanted and still be in character. I tried to make him be calm, not serious calm, maybe more like sad calm, but to me Naruto wouldn´t do that so I guess it could be also pleading calm, like not crying. It´s hard to explain, but again, I´m extremely thankfull for all the favourites and follows I have already gotten. **

**Tack!**

**Danke!**

**Kiitos!**

**Arigato!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kyohi 2**

"Naruto!"

Hokages voice was heard by half of the village.

"You´re not going! You just came back from a mission-"

'Mission'

_'The Mission'_

"- rest, eat! Nowadays you do none of that! Even if I order you to you don´t. And you don´t ingnore Hokage´s orders! Brat! Are you even listening!?" Tsunade yelled and slammed her fist on the table.

"Baa-chan, I´ll bring Sasuke back,... dattebayo" Naruto growled at her.

Tsunead eye twitched. "... Brat," she walked next to her desk and took her cup of sake "now, seriously..." she continued calmly and walked to Naruto. She looked him right in the eye and threw the sake on his face.

"You´ll stay here, he doesn´t want to be _´saved´ _and even if he does you won´t bw the one saving him. We lost him when he stepped out of that gate and walked to tha shitty snake. He-"

Naruto listened the Hokege going on an on about _the mission _with blank face.

"I understand.2 he interrupted the fifth.

"I´ll go home and rest. Then I´ll try next week again." and he walked off before the Hokage could say anything.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest, getting closer and closer to the hide out. He ran and jumped in to the tunnel and was in pitch black and continued to run. The light came after couple of turns and he ran. He ran past Kabuto´s lab and room. He came to Orochimaru´s training hall and kneeled before the snake.

"How was the training outside, Sasuke-kun?" he asked and leaned forward.

"Too bright and too loud. No one was around though." Sasuke answered.

"We´ll continue training here then,"

"I agree"

"You can go. Rest and be ready by morning and we´ll start training."

Sasuke got up and ran to othe tunnel.

He ran and turned three times before he was there. The room where he could escape he reality, the light in the room would keep him sane, keep him from killing, from dying. He relaxed himself so he could be in peace for the night. He left all his worries, all his insaneness and dangers outside that door so he could pick them up every morning.

He stepped in and looked around. The room was dark and had one lamp on teh bedside table. Only furniture inside were one table, a chair, a bed and closet.

He walked to the bed and looked the peacefully sleeping figure under the blanket. The dirtyblonde hair was all tangled and in need of a wash. The raven haired man petted the little child hair and looked him with gazefull of love.

His light.

His savior.

His saneness.

His only love, his treasure, his son.

* * *

**AN: I find it extremely hard to reach 1 000 words and it annoys me. But I had to get this finally up, so... yeah...**

**Tanks for reading this though!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyohi 3**

As the evening passed Sasuke had been napping and preparing their food. He had gotten some vegetables and such from the near village and now he was cutting them. Then he heard sleepy mumbles from the other side of the room. He turne around to see the two and a half year old blonde rub his face and wake up.

A loving smile appeared in Sasuke´s face.

He walked to the bed and sat down to pet his sons head so he´d know he wasn´t alone.

"...-apa?" said the little boy.

"Yeah, I´m here."

"h´un´ly..." the blonde complained, eyes still closed.

"You´ll get some in a minute, you´l have to just wake up first." the raven said with his smooth and dep voice.

He took the child and carried him to the table where he had his food ready. Then put the blonde sleepyhead to sit on the only chair, although it might not be the safest for two year old.

"Stay still, don´t fall asleep."

He saw him flutter his eyes to reveal the deepest blue he had seen. Beautiful.

"You awake, sleepyhead."

"´m no s´eepy..."

"Of course not, you´re just my sleeping beauty," the raven teased.

"´m no p´ea´ty," the no full awake blonde giggled.

"You are."

"You are?"

"We are? Do we have a deal?"

"De´l? ….No" and the child giggled ome more.

"No? Well the, you don´t want your food, do you?" the raven smirked and pushed the food away.

"No! ´es d´el, ´es d´el! vf´ood!" he giggled and tried to grab it.

"Here you go."

He stood up and got back to cutting the vegetables for him and also whatched as his son ate.

The scene he would see every day; blonde, blue-eyed and happy person eat eagerly and after his meal always smile at him.

It made him think, how things would have turned out if he had stayed. But he knows that nothing good would be left. Not for him. Not for _him. _Not for Takara. His precious.

Sasuke grabbed his food and ate it so he could clean up the still eating blonde.

"Now, you should try to eat more clean, you always leave such a mess."

"Me ate! ´lean ´n all." Takara said and put his hands up.

"Yeah, you did. But now it´s time to sleep. I´ll come right away when this mess is cleaned."

"s´eepu papa, s´eepu ´akala." was the slepy mumble of a reply.

Sasuke put Takara on the bed and left to clean the mess.

When he came back, he was welcomed with another scene he saw everyday. Sleeping Takara.

He had his hair lready all messy and some drool on his chin.

They looked tha same when they slept.

He sighed and took of his day clothes and changed into his sleeping shirt and joined his son on their shared bed.

* * *

The tan blonde suddenly sat up all sweaty from his sleep. Pant, pant.

He was restless and in a need of sleep. But he couldn´t. Not as long as the mission is incomplete.

He got up and packed his backpack and changes´d his clothes.

"I´m sorry, Tsunade-obaachan. I can´t fullfill you´r request. I´m sorry."

and then the young shinobi disappeared into the night.

* * *

**AN: Woah, this uploading spreed! seriously, I´m impressed and horrified.**

**Anyway I named the child Takara, if you did not understand.**

**Takara=Precious**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up to the sound of knock on his door.

Half asleep, he walked through the room to open it.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama has send me to inform you that you won´t be training today. You can go out." Kabuto said.

"Hn."

"That been said, have a good day you two," and he walked away.

Going out: Outside the hideout. With Takara. They didin´t get that opportunity too often.

"Takara. Wake up." he tried to wake the blonde up.

"...s´eepy..."

"Get up, we´re going out."

"Out!" the blonde was right awake.

"Yup, now dress up and we´ll go"

"Out! Out!" Takara sang as he jumped around.

* * *

The sun was rising. Strong shinobi ran through the forest. His chakra running little bit low because of the lack of sleep and several hours of running. He was already over twenty mles away from the village. If they left to look for him, he wold not be found easily.

Sudden happy sound woke him up from his trance like state.

A child. In the forest. And so far from any villages.

He heard it again and started trackng the voice.

A child alone so deep in this forest would be in danger.

Than he heard another voice. Definetly male. And older.

Two people in the forest. No evidence of of if they were ninjas or not.

He kept running till he was close enough to be heard.

Then he saw them.

A giggling blonde child, under five years for sure. And dark haired male, propably near his age.

They both were sitting on the ground with their backs to him. The child kept pulling the olders hair, giggling and wiggling on the ground.

Naruto felt weird wathcing these to people in middle of nowhere. He was not into stalking strangers, but these two are different. He felt his heart flutter at the family like actions he saw before him. Something he never had. A family.

For the first time in long time he could feel relaxed.

But then the raven turnedaround.

Black pools of endless darknes met bright blue.

And they were gone.

**AN:** _Seriously I had the whole summer to write and this is all I got? I´m very disappointed on myself right now._  
_But anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows._ **Please check out my bio!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Papa?" the young blonde asked. Sasuke turned his gaze to his son, to see his confused expression. Dark blue eyes wide open and looking up to his only parent.

"What now Takara?" he asked a trying to avoid the up coming question.

"Why woul´ we leave? I wanna play! Ou´side!"

"I know you like it outside, but we have to go back. Someone noticed us." Sasuke told his son as they walked back to the hideout.

"Wha..? Ho? May they wanna play!" Takara wondered.

"No, they did not"

"I just do, stop asking." Sasuke scooped his son up and carried him the rest of the way.

He had been waiting this day with fear. And now that it had happened he was becoming paranoid. He knew how good of a ninja Naruto has become, so it should not be hard for him to find the hideout and not be noticed. He probably would manage to find him and Takara too without getting caught.

He knew Naruto was not dangerous, that was not the reason he kept his son hidden. Naruto was a free spirit, he should not be tied down in such a young age. Not that Naruto would ever have wanted to have anything to do with Takara. Sasuke left so he would not be rejected again. And he did not want to give the father of his son an opportunity to reject his son too.

Later that night, Sasuke put his son asleep and checked everything, eliminating every chance of them being found.

* * *

Blue eyes were wide. Staring at that same spot, where just a second ago the raven and small blonde were.

Sasuke.

With a child.

Naruto couldn´t believe it. Sasuke with a child. Where would he find a child that young. Had he been lost in the forest? Or was he from Orochimaru´s too? And on top of everything, Naruto had thought that Sasuke did not like children. So why would he be alone with one.

All these thoughts were filling up Naruto´s mind. He was confused. Nothing made sense.

But he was here for the mission-NO. He was here for Sasuke. He had to be brought home. And no one else would be able to do it.

Naruto got up and walked to the spot where the two males had been over two hours ago. He the continued to the direction where they had disappeared.

Naruto was going to find him. This time he would not fail.

* * *

**AN:** I was not expecting this, not this soon. And I mean that this chapter was written so fast such a short time apart from the last one. But all the **reviews**, **favs**, **follows** and one sweet **PM** gave me the inspiration for this one. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

There it was. An opening to the hideout. Naruto stood before it and looked to the darkness.

Sasuke.

Sasuke was there. After three years Naruto had real chance to get him back home. Back to Konoha. Back to him.

The wind blew his hair to his face as he took his first steps to the hideout.

The mission. Sasuke. It would succeed soon. Really soon.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a second. Black eyes open to the widest. Breathing heavy and forehead sweaty.

A nightmare. He didn´t remember when he had one the last time. He sat up and seached for Takara. He was there. Securely next to him, sleeping soundly.

Saske caressed his son´s blonde hair and rosy cheeks. One day they would get out, they would be strong enough. Orochimaru would be dead and they would be free. Sasue would be strong and teach his son to be to.

But that time was not now. Or even tomorrow. It would come, but not now.

He had other worries. Naruto.

He was coming. He knew. He felt it. Naruto was somewhere inside the hideout.

Getting up from the bed and searching for clean clothes for both of them he heard something.

Steps.

Walking quietly to the door, listening through it. The person was so close. Their chackra was familiar. Something demonic... Kyuubi. Naruto had found them. The raven hurried and put on his clothes and got to the bed. Not wanting to wake up his son he tried to till make him ready to go.

The slow steps were getting closer. It would be too dangerous to leave the room now. If they wanted too keep hidden. Even if Sasuk used genjutsu to hide them, it would be too late to do it now.

The steps suddenly stopped. Right in front of Sasuke and Takara´s room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please check out my new story (which I shoul not have started, but sorry) And also my _BIO_ and _TUMBLR_**


	8. Chapter 7

The mission. The MISSION. The Mission. The mis- Sasuke. Sasuke. Here. Sasuke. Must bring Sasuk- a child. That blond child. So young. So vulnerable. So-.

The Mission.

Thoughts were flying around in Naruto´s mind. He could not get a grip of one. Everything was spilled and in front of him. Too much, too many. Decisions, options, opportunities. What to do. How.

His chest raising and falling fast. Unsteady breathing. The feel of panic and adrenalin. He could do it. He _would_ do it.

One step. Another. The door was the only thing separating him from completing his mission. Sasuke. Naruto raised his hand against the door to calm his breathing and mind. Behind this door. Sasuke.

He opened it slowly and heard a sharp in hale from the room. Sasuke.

* * *

The door was open. He stood in the doorway, blocking the light with his height. Naruto.

They both knew that they were noticed.

Sasuke moved, so he would be protecting the bed. But not in too noticeable way, so he would not reveal that there was third person in the room.

He could do it. He had to do it. Naruto

* * *

**AN: Oh my god. I´m so sorry. This is so short that I want to die. It´s so embarrassing. Under 200 words. But I wrote this in less than 15 minutes so please forgive me? I just wanted to update. _And If you´re wondering why I don´t have them meet? It´s because I have no idea how. Any ideas? Please message me some!_ Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

He saw Sharingan in the darkness of the room, staring straight back to him. The mission. Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." the sound of his voice was all gone. Heart beating faster and making his breathing more heavy.

Naruto tooks steps closer Sasuke, closer completing the mission. The raven stood steadily on his feet, staring with his threathening eyes.

"Sasuk-"

"What? How did you find u- ...me?! Why did you come?" Sasukes voice was rushing and breahing speeding.

"Sasuke..." the blonde swallowed.

"What? Say something else, I don´t want you here! You should not be here!"

"Please, Sasuke" Naruto whispered. "Please, Sasuke. Come back with me, to Konoha. To home..." tears were escaping from his eyes. "Come back, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hit him and pushed to the ground to keep him quiet.

"Stop that you idiot. There are others in here. You might wake-...reveal yourself."

Naruto glanced up to see the Sharingan still looking at him.

"Please, Sasuke. You don´t belong here..."

"How would you know where I belong." Sasuke snapped at him. "This is my home now. I belong here. Not to Konoha. Here."

"No. Sasuke. We´re ninjas, we beong to our villages so we can protect them-"

"If there weren´t for ninjas like me, there would be no need for protection. This is my home. Just accept it already dobe."

"But Sasuke-"

"Papa?"

Naruto turned his head to the unnoticed part of the room, where in bed there sat a little figure. A small person. A child.

Naruto could hear the raven cursing under his breath.

"Sasuke, what-?"

"Takara, go back to sleep." Sasuke said calmly as he walked to his son.

"´ho this?" Takara asked pointing Naruto with his small fingers.

"He´s just no one, just sleep now." he brushed his sons hair with his palm.

Naruto wathced as the two had their family-like moment. He couldn´t get himself to disturb the scene front of him. But somehow it didn´t feel right to just stand there and stare. He had to know.

"Sasuke, who´s this?" now the older blonde asked.

Sasuke looked up from the now sleeping blond.

"He is my son. That is why I can´t come back. And now you need to leave." he had his threatening look in his Sharingan.

* * *

**AN:Almost ten days of vacation and this is all I can do. I´m kind of disappointed. But the more I write the better I get right?**

**And also, why are all of my DaR chapters three timer this long?**

**R&amp;R and also check out my Tumblr: Hi-Im-Pandaa**


	10. Chapter 9

Saukes´ son... SON?! Sasukes´?! What? How did thath happen? Who?

"Don´t try to fool me Sasuke... Now tell me who is this boy really..?" Naruto said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I already told you. Now go away. Leave." Sasuke said back to him sounding very angry.

"Sasuke that can´t be. He´s not your son-"

"Yes he is!"

"-and you´re so young, how could you have found a girl and get a baby with her? How old is that kid anyways?"

"Two and a half. Now stop with the questions and get out!" tha raven was getting impatient.

It´s been little over three years since Sasuke left. So the kid had been born less than year from the night he left. They were so young back then, who would he have had- But we did, so maybe it wouldn´t be a big deal to him to do it again with someone else. Not that I had known what we had done at the time, I learned what it was from Kakashi year or so later. And that boy had been born by the if I did the math right.

"But... Who´s the mother?"

"I am. Now go away. Leave, now" Naruto could see Sasukes´ face gettin bit red from anger.

"Okay okay, no need to get so mad with me-" Wait. Sasuke? He said that.. "Wait, wait. What!? You? How? You´re a male right? Males can´t get pregnant, can they? Sasuke, what are you saying?" the younger was getting confused and angry.

"I´m not repeating it. Now get out and we´ll be like we never met. Thta´s best for all of us. Please leave."

Sasuke really wanted me out of here. But why? Was that kid really his? But who else was that young boy´s parent? This is so strange, I never thought thta Sauke... But, the mission. I need to complete it. I need to bring him back.

"NO! I won´t leave you. I´ll stay if thta´s the only way to know where you are."

"No Narutto, please. It´s no good to be here-"

"Then leave with me. Let´s get away. Away from Orochimaru-"

"Away from the villages..." the raven mumbled with hope in his voice.

"What? Sasuke did you say somethin?"

"I´ll come with you-"

"Yay! Then we can go back an-"

"In one condition."

"What is it?"  
"I won´t go back to a ninja village and you´re not touching or getting close to my son, am I clear."

"Crystal, but that was two"

"Then you´re not as stupid as I remembered"

"Hey!" Sasuke chuckled at the blonde.

"Stop yelling, you´ll wake him" Sasuke said as he sat back next to his son and started brushing his blonde locks.

"What´s his anem, may I ask?" Naruto tried to lean closer to see the kid.

"He´s Takara... My precious.." he heard the raven mumble and look at his son with the most loving gaze he ha d ever seen.

* * *

**AN/ I don´t know where this came from. **

**Now that I remember I´ll say these to couple of the reviewers. Also, I´m sorry if I don´t answer to you, it just means that it´s not up to the story´s date.**

**_Dragon77_: Thank you very much for all of your reviews. They have made me want to write this story more.**

**_Bychancehappened_: Thank you so much! AN I agree with you, I like long chapters so much more, but I hate it how I can´t write them.**

**To all the Guest reviewers: I appreciate it that you all like my story.**

**And for the rest: The update is here!**


	11. Chapter 10

**It´s my birthday! That is why I wanted to gift all of you with this special chapter. This is the longest chapter of Kyohi so far (little over 1 000 words). Enjoy this and please read notes from the end!**

* * *

Somehow I had made my way out of the hideout without Sasuke´s help. He had insisted that I would go before him, so he could take his belingings in peace and not fear me doing something he didn´t want me to.

I ran up to a nearby tree to sit and wait for him to come with his son.

That feels very strange, to call someone Sasuke´s son, when we´re still so young. Son. Sasuke really had a son. A child that had to be born. Someone gave birth to that kid. Sasuke´s kid.

All doubts of that kid being Sasuke´s were gone when I saw how he looked at him. So loving. Something that I want to achieve, someone to look at like that and do the same to me.

But I don´t have time for things like that, not before the mission is complete. The mission comes before anything else.

Suddenly I heard footsteps from the hideout, so I turned around to see Sasuke walking while carrying his sleeping son. Son. Sasuke has a son. A child. A child with someone, some nameless person who I don´t know and probably never person who had Sasuke´s son was lucky. Who wouldn´t want to have his child?

"Are you done dreaming , Dobe?"

"Of course" I said and jumped down from the tree "So, you ready to leave?"

"I wouldn´t be here if I wasn´t, you idiot"  
"All righty, then off we go right? Where to? Did you have anything specific in your mind? Mh?" all these word came out so easily, you wouldn´t think that we were apart tree years.

"No. I only want my son safe and out of here. There isn´t much I ask. Only warmth, food and no ninjas." he said looking down to his son and brushing his blond hair.

There was no denying that Sasuke´s son is adorable. Those two together looked like the most perfect family picture even without the mother. The looked just like each other, but still so different. That´s what makes them so facinating pair. They both are dark and light in different ways.

"Can you stop staring?"

"Huh..?"

"You´re staring. Stop it, it´s annoying."

"Sorry Sasuke" I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

I look back to him when he is not watching and see he´s hugging his son tighter. His son.. Now this is getting little bit too much for me. Sasuke has son. A child with someone.

"Who´s the mother?"

"..huh?" Sasuke looks up to me confused and taken back.

"Your son, Sasuke. Who is his mother? I can´t go on knowing that his mother is going on with her life without him. Plese tell me:"

"NO."

"But why? Why can´t I know? It won´t kill you to tell me?"

The look on his face makes me want to take back my words. He looks so sad.

"...Right? You can´t die from telling me."

"No, I won´t die. Literally..." he says and looks away.

Whatever that means, I need to know. I can´t live with this much information and still so little. Where did that child with blond hair come? How did that child achieve his place in Sasuke´s heart?

"I die every day, keeping this information to just me. But that is the only thing keeping me strong and alive, it keeps me going and living till the next day. And all this pain is worth it. He is worth it." Sasuke explained and smiled loving and yet sad smile at his son while tightening his grip of him.

"So, no I can´t tell you, that would make me lose Takara and that is not something I am ready to do. Ever."

"Sasuke, I won´t let you feel that pain anymore. Let it out. Share it with me. I´ll do anything to release you from pain. You don´t have to hurt everyday, not anymore."

"No, Naruto, I can´t-"

"Of course you can. You don´t have to be afraid. It will be allright, just tell me please"

I could see how he was thinking hard, if he should tell me or not. He holds his sleeping son and that makes me want to cry. That boy propably will never see his mother, the person who gave birth to him.

"I never wanted this time to come.." Sasuke mumbles to himself. Why? It really can´t be that bad. Or can it?

"You want to know who´s his mother, right?"

"Yeah, please Sasuke."

"Who gave birth to him after carrying him just over eight months. Who went through several hours of totrure just so he could be born to this shitty world. Who took care of him while his father was nowhere to be seen or even wanted there. Who loves him the most every single day. Who makes he´s safe and warm and not lonely. Who makes sure he feels loved and wanted. The person who is present everyday of his life and does these things, that´s me. I gave birth to him, I took care of him and still do, I love him and do everything for him. I´ll never let him be hurt by this world like I was." Sasuke´s breathing is very fast and heavy. "So there. You wanted to know and now you do"

And with that he went totally silent again leaving me with a ton of questions. Is all what he told true? It can´t be, it´s not right. If Sasuke is Takara´s mother, then who is that boy´s father? I doubt Sasuke is willing to tell me. Or not right now anyway. I´ll have to wait to gain more of hi trust so he can be more open with me and tell me everything.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? I hope so. I am always very sorry for all of the typos you might find, if you´d be so kind please inform me of any typo from any chapter. **

**Also I have a question. Do you think I should tell whose point of view is going on on each part? Or are you okay with figuring it out yourself. I think I make it clear when the pov changes, but I can´t know what you like the best.**

**Anyway, it is my birthday, today 11.11, so now I´ll go and have a great evening, hope all of you will too.**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I can´t spell. **

* * *

That was the most idiotic thing I´ve ever done during my pathetic life. Why would I tell him all that? Why? It´s just matter of time when he´s gonna ask again and that time I can´t give him an answer. I can´t let myself do that, it will make all of us suffer.

I hug Takara tighter to keep us warm. We have hardly anything warm with us. We had to stop because it was getting dark and Takara was sleepy so we set up a camp so we could rest. Not that we had anything to set up. A blanket for Takara because he´s priority and some food and clean clothes for him. Naruto had his own things but he didn´t have much either. It was getting cold at night.

Takara shivered against my chest, tightening his grip on my shirt.

The morning was hours away and it was so cold I couldn´t sleep, mainly because I´m afraid Takara might get cold. Opening my eyes I look around to see Naruto sleeping in front of me several feet away. His face is calm and he doesn´t seem cold at all. He looks so warm.

I look down to my freezing son. Would it be worth it? I do have my pride, but Takara is more important.

I get up taking all my things and hugging Takara close and go behind Naruto´s back. I don´t want to wake up to his face so close to mine. I want to have my back to his, but then Takara won´t get any warmer so I´ll have him between us. It´s instantly more warm and comfortable. I hear Takara sigh as he doesn´t shiver as much.

Somehow I hope thst I don´t wake up once I´m asleep because I don´t want to face him in the morning. But Takara is more important than my pride, I´ll do anything for him.

When I wake up I panic ´cause all of Sasuke´s thing along with him and his son are gone. Did he really just leave me?

Then I feel some one gripping on the back of my jacket. I turn around to find my companion. Takara is pinching a piece of my jacket on his tiny fist and Sasuke is hugging him from back. So calm.

Takara blinpks his eyes as he wakes up. He looks up to my face looking still very sleepy.

..

"Hey, ...um, did you slepp wel?" I try not to be awkward.

"...´apa..?" he asks and rubbs his eyes.

I sit up and fold my thin blanket. "Sasuke seems to be still asleep. Let´s not wake him up ´kay?" cover Sasuke up with my blanket. Did he sleep all night with no blanket ?

"..`ung´y.." Takara mumbles and rubs his stomach.

"Oh.., Yeah, okay. I´ll look if I have something for you." I start going through my backpack to find food.

It seems that I have only some of those gross medical pill or something Sakura always packs for me, some clean water and some oatmeals. Who packed this? I´d have to make a fire so I could make food out of these. I´m screwed if we don´t go to some kind of village soon.

But mauýbe Sasuke has something? He must have taken something to feed Takara with.

"Hey, little guy. Do you know if your... papa... took anything for you?" it feels so weird calling Sasuke a parent. A single parent.

Takara shooks his head and looks up to me looking too adorable.

"Crap- I mean, well, that´s not that good, is it?" I rub the back of my neck. I have to stop using curse words, no matter how rarely I use them, but with a child present it´s not acceptable. Sasuke would kill me if I teached Takara bad words.

Sasuke groand and yawns, obviously still sleepy.

"Hey, Sasuke. You awake yet?"

"...No"

"I think you are. Noe get up and feed you kid, I didn´t find food from my backpack."

"Didn´t expect much from you, but who idiot leaves the village with no food." I feel his annoyed glare even with him his eyes closed.

"I did have food, I just don´t have any left, so, sorry I can´t feed your kid." why was I getting angry?

Sasuke sat up now actually glaring at me. "Don´t you dare to try to make it like Takara shouldn´t be here. If you want him gone, I´ll be gone too so shut your mouth." Sasuke was covering Takara´s ear though the kid might have fallen asleep.

"Hey, wow. What? I didn´t say that. How did you-"

"You didn´t have to. You obviously don´t want him here. If that´s what you think, We´ll leave."

"NO! Don´t. Please, stay."

"Why would I? Give me one good reason." Sasuke was grabbing his thin while sitting and hugging Takara.

One good reason. Why Sasuke should stay?

I really don´t know. He can´t leave me. I can´t bear it if he leaves.

* * *

**AN: Update because of December 1st. **

**And btw! If you´d want me to update Denial and realization (DaR) or My type, please inform me in some way, Thank you!**


End file.
